Established Packs
Redemption Road Packs Cornu et Carta Pack totem: Merlin (Wisdom) ( Pack name means Claw&Book) Noah Mendoca / colors- outside-the-lines/Child of Gaia/Galliard/Adren (Frank) Aurelien Sinclair/Heals the shattered/ Cliath Silver Fangs Theurge (Shay) Arisha Tatyana Kaminski/Dances-with-the-Stars/Cliath Silver Fang Theurge (Lana) Jacob Caster (Sings of the Lost) | Cliath Get of Fenris Skald Elizabeth Hawthorne (Frozen Fire) | Cliath Silver Fang Ragabash Grail and Grove Totem: Owl Byron Constantine/Call for Camelot Fostern Silver Fang Galliard (Dami) Tony Veluchi/Strength of Grace Fostern Shadow Lord Ahroun (Dami) Artemis Grey/Art of the Mother Cliath Black Fury Ragabash (Dami) Alexander Cole-Alaric/Grump Fox Pooka (Frank) Neit Hunters Pack Totem: Herne the Hunter Alpha: Ariella Ní Davin/Tears-of-Blood Fianna Claith Ahroun (Brisen) Davin Silence-in-Shadow Kearney - Ragabash Fianna Cliath Howls-with-Sorrow - Galliard Fianna Cliath Radharc Fior Pack Totem : Heron Conner McLoughlin/BaneRender/Athro Fianna Ahroun ( MWS) Spencer Donovan/Winters-Breath /Fostren Silver Fang Ahroun (Tassy) Ghost Alaric /look up/ Cliath Fianna Rababash (Rainya) Thomas Abbott Cries-of-Desolation Adrem Silver Fang Theurge (Dami) Reservoir Hares Pack Totem: Hare Alpha: Brennan Mathieson/Cleaves-the-Tainted - Cliath Glass Walker Ragabash (Frank) Beta: Anakin Matsuko/Leap-of-Death - Cliath Shadow Lord Galliard (Rainya) Brian Bloom/Marked-by-Twilight - Cliath Uktena Philodox (Dami) Rhyfel Pack Totem: Aray Alpha: Eleri York/Blood and Ice - Silver Fang Fostern Ahroun Beta - Landon Mayfield/Blind Man's Bluff - Silver Fang Fostern Philodox Ashe McDougal - Fianna Cliath Aryeh Hudson - Silver Fang theurge Silver Fates Pack Totem: Black Stag Cate Dunbar/Calls to War Fostern Fianna Galliard (Meg) Caden Wolfe/Skulks-the-Mists Fostern Fianna Theurge (Frank) Phantom - Fianna Ragabash Cliath Seamus Kearney/Heart-of-the-Hart Adren Fianna Philodox (Dami) Talamh Joukuu Totem: Drakon Noboru (Wyvern) Alpha: Flip Tivona (Blue-Screen-of-Death, Fostern Glasswalker Theurge) Beta: Shela Ula Rourke (Plays-With-The-Sprits, Fostern Fianna Theurge) Sept: Redemption's Road Wyld Cards Pack Totem:Kaimi Iolana (New World Trinity) Alpha: Ace-Up-Gaia's-Sleeve/Cedric Allyn Kismet (Adren Child of Gaia Philodox, Sept Alpha) Beta: Theresa Mosi Wauneka/Bitter Wind (Cliath Uktena Ragabash) Star-Dancing-Moon/Namid (Cliath Wendigo Theurge) Kathryn Genevieve Bloodsworth/Stalks-in-Bogs (Cliath Get of Fenris Modi/Ahroun) April Mayes/Rallies-The-Chosen (Cliath Child of Gaia Galliard) Garou not in Packs Analiese Sinclair Cliath Fianna Ragabash (Merr) Clarissa Olmstead -Short Tail- Bone Gnawer Fostren Theurge -loose affiliation (GloryChan) Danielle Zoé Chastain Harlequin-Sneak Bonegnawer Claith Ragabash (Brisen) Eric Prescott Fostren Children of Gaia philodox (John)--loose Affiliation Magnolia Brownlie cliath glasswalker Philodox (Peach) Nicodemus Lee Carter Fostren Fianna Ragabash (Mery) Riley Bane Kiah Uktena Cub Ahroun (Brisen) Rob Doom Cliath Get of Fenris Theurge (Eric) Saoirse Bryna Mag Aoidh/Fades-to-Light/Cliath/Ragabash/Fianna/(looking to pack with Listens-to-the-Whisperer Sotiria Maheras Black Fury Cliath Ahroun (Brisen) Valeriy Norovsky/Speaks-With-The-Dead Silver Fang Fosren Theurge (Meg) . Spider Lightning Packs Emissarides Procella Pack Totem: Tezcatlipoca Alpha - Matt Robinson/Scouts-the-Just-Path, Shadow Lord Adren philodox (MWS) Beta - Etienne Durai/Walks the Lightning's-Edge, Shadow Lord Fostern Philodox (Tassy) Jimmy Deiter/Waits-for-Prey, Shadow Lord Fostern Galliard (Mizzerat) Kalika Dmitrievna Korovin/Shrouded-by-Raven's-Wings, Shadow Lord Fostern Ragabash (Chance) Dahlia Jiminez, Corax (Kes) . Project Mayhem Marcus Veluchi/Serpent-In-The-Garden, Shadow Lord Cliath Theurge (Damiana) Alfred M. Deterlizzi, Shadow Lord Fostern Ahroun (John) Rhiana Candita/Before the Storm, Shadow Lord Cliath Ragabash - Omega (Merr) Niamh Ashling Flynn, Shadow Lord Claith Philodox (Brisen) . Wind Walkers Pack Totem : North Wind Alpha - Theissen Storjohann/North-Wind's Howl, Adred Get of Fenris theurge Beta Scythe Ser'Chi/The Friendly Giant, Shadow Lord Cliath . Non Affiliated Packs Vanguard Yiorgie "Born-From-Battle" Alexander (Homid | Silver Fang | Ahroun | Adren) Alpha Finds-the-Mouse-Nest (Lupus | Red Talon | Philodox | Fostern) Vigil-of-Nine-Days (Lupus | Get of Fenris | Theurge | Adren) Beta Derek Lyenesovich "Stands-Against-the-Sun" (Homid | Shadow Lord | Ragabash | Cliath)